Mace Windu
Mace Windu was a revered Jedi Master and member of the Jedi High Council during the last days of the Galactic Republic. Background Mace Windu, a human male, was a revered Jedi Master and member of the Jedi High Council during the last days of the Galactic Republic. During his time in the Jedi Order, he once served as elected leader of the Jedi and, during the Clone Wars, as a Jedi General in the Grand Army of the Republic. He was a champion of the Jedi Order and promoted its ancient traditions amidst the growing influence of the dark side of the Force in the corrupt, declining days of the Republic. When the Separatist Crisis spawned the birth of the Confederacy of Independent Systems and sparked the Clone Wars, Windu and the Jedi rallied to the defense of the Republic and became the leaders of the Grand Army of the Republic. Throughout the war, Windu served the Jedi and the Republic in various capacities—on the battlefield in command of the clone army, on Coruscant as an overseer of the war effort and an advisor to Supreme Chancellor Sheev Palpatine, and even as a diplomat to contested worlds, despite his disdain of politics. His exploits on the frontline served as a reminder of his reputation as a renowned Jedi warrior. As the war drew to a close, Windu became increasingly suspicious of the chancellor's motives, as Palpatine had amassed near-dictatorial control over the Galactic Senate, and sensed the rising power of the dark side in the galaxy. His suspicions were confirmed when Anakin Skywalker, a Jedi Knight and the Chosen One of ancient prophecy, discovered that Palpatine was Darth Sidious, the Dark Lord of the Sith who manipulated the Republic and the Separatist Alliance into war. Windu, along with Jedi Masters Kit Fisto, Agen Kolar, and Saesee Tiin, confronted Palpatine with the intention of arresting him. Instead, the Dark Lord attacked them, striking them down one by one until only Windu was left. Windu bested Palpatine in the confrontation and, deciding he was too dangerous to be left alive, prepared to strike him down, but the intervention of Anakin Skywalker, who saved the chancellor's life, led to Windu's death. Windu's actions led Palpatine to brand the Jedi as traitors to the Republic. The chancellor executed Order 66, and clones across the galaxy turned on and killed their Jedi leaders, marking the fall of the Jedi Order. Palpatine transformed the Republic into the Galactic Empire, and the Emperor's new regime promoted anti-Jedi sentiment across the galaxy. This included propaganda saying that Windu was the leader of a criminal gang of Jedi who caused the outbreak of the Clone Wars. In spite of the propaganda, some of Windu's actions were remembered with fondness; General Cham Syndulla, who served alongside Windu during the Battle of Ryloth, remembered Windu with great respect and told the tale of how Windu helped him liberate Ryloth during the war. Variations Physical Sw133.png|2005 (Light Up) Sw148.png|2006 Sw220.png|2009 Sw417.png|2012 Sw479.png|2013 Video Game Set Appearances *7261 Clone Turbo Tank *7261 Clone Turbo Tank (non-light-up, 2006 edition) *7868 Mace Windu's Jedi Starfighter *8019 Republic Attack Shuttle *9526 Palpatine's Arrest *75019 AT-TE *852555 Magnet Set CW Yoda 2009 Notes * Category:Characters Category:Jedi Category:2005 Category:2006 Category:2009 Category:2012 Category:2013 Category:Episode I: The Phantom Menace Category:Episode II: Attack of the Clones Category:Episode III: Revenge of the Sith Category:LEGO Star Wars: The Video Game Category:LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga Category:LEGO Star Wars III: The Clone Wars Category:LEGO Star Wars: The Force Awakens Category:The Clone Wars